


Waiting For Death

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Death, Death References, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the torture is the means of escape because living is too painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Death

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting For Death  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack  
> 130 words  
> rating: PG-13

The fire burned in his head—a blazing heat that stabbed straight through, lighting every nerve in his body. It was agony.  
  
And Jack O'Neill welcomed it. He grit his teeth against the onslaught of the hand device, feeling one crack under the pressure. He didn't care in the least, the pain insignificant in his mind.  
  
He refused to talk, not out of any altruistic notion of honor or to protect Earth. No, his refusal to give in to the torture had one purpose—escape.  
  
Beside him, the bodies of his teammates lay in ruin—sacrificed in the name of all that was good. He was proud of each one. And desperate to not live another minute without them. He let the pain wash over him.  
  
And waited for death.


End file.
